Midst of the Darkest Storm
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: A 'routine' capture of bad guys goes horribly wrong when Tonto and the Lone Ranger are separated and Tonto is seriously injured. Whompage and angst, my specialty :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The night air was warm in southern Kansas. A summer breeze swept through the valley and carried the smell of rain. A storm was brewing and making its way across the country side. Its rumbling thunder could be heard from miles off, it was powerful and it was moving fast. John was taking that into account as he looked over the campsite down by the river. From their high vantage point, and with the help of the moon that had yet to be hidden by the incoming storm, they could easily see there were four men around the fire. That matched the descriptions on the hand bills the sheriff had given them a few days before. The men were horse rustlers.

"Kemosabe, them stolen horses," Tonto said pointing across the river those men were camped next to. There was a clearing with a small herd of branded horses grazing.

"Yes Tonto, it seems they have already sold some," John replied.

"Maybe them still have money, we get it and give it back to Miss Jane," Tonto said. John nodded.

"We can hope…can you get those horses moving?" John asked.

"You have plan Kemosabe?" Tonto asked.

"Yes, wait for my signal and then get those ponies moving back to the K bar K," John said. Tonto nodded and ran to Scout. He got on the painted stallion and they quietly made their way across the river. John made his way down to the camp, hiding in the shadows of the trees.

The Ranger snuck down to the men's horses.

"Easy fellas," John whispered as he came up behind the horses. He went to each animal, unnoticed by their riders, and removed all of their cinches. He then gave Tonto their night bird whistle across the river. It went mistaken as an owl call by the men in camp but only a moment passed and the Ranger could hear the small heard on the move.

"Hey, the horses are running!" One cried out and the others jumped to their feet and ran for the horses. They got to their own mounts and tried to get on. The first three fell to the ground and that was when John came from the shadows. He found himself in a fist fight against the three. It took a few minutes and he took a few hooks to the jaw but he knocked them all out. It wasn't until he was tying them up with their own ropes did he realize he was missing one.

John looked to the fourth horse but it was gone. The fourth must have been slower to his horse and saw his comrades fall. He had to of fastened his cinch and taken off after the horses. The ranger pulled the three men together and froze when he heard gun shots in the direction Tonto had driven the horses.

"Tonto!" John ran for where he had left Silver tied. Once he got there he freed the horse and hopped upon his back with ease. He raced to the other side of the river and began to track his friend in the fading moonlight. The storm was getting closer.

The Ranger found Tonto sitting atop Scout on the river bank about two miles downstream. He was holding his stomach but turned to face John.

"Tonto, what happened?" John asked.

"Him scatter herd and keep going," Tonto said.

"We're going to need more help round up those ponies. We'll go get the ones tied up at their camp and go to the sheriffs. Then head to the K bar K to get some more hands to help us in the morning. We need to get out of here before that storms come in," John said and Tonto nodded.

John nudged Silver forward and Tonto followed his lead. Tonto had to ride on a neck rein as he clutched his stomach. He had taken a bullet through the back and it had completely passed through his body. It hadn't felt like a severe wound at first. Tonto was sure he'd just been grazed, but the more they rode the worst it got. They got into a lope and Tonto was losing focus. He grabbed his pommel and trusted Scout to follow Silver.

John felt Silver extend beneath him and find a pace. It was a long strided, rhythmic lope that Silver could hold for miles. It was also a lope that Scout could keep up with. The stamina of those mustangs had always astounded John.

Another quarter mile down the road John noticed Silver turn back his ears and tip his nose back. He usually did that when Scout or another horse crowded him from behind. The next thing he knew Scout was up next to them and made a dive for John's leg.

"Scout!' John shouted and pushed the horses head away and looked up to Tonto. Only Tonto wasn't there.

"Tonto?" John called out. He sat deep in his seat and gave Silver a squeeze with his spurs, and when Silver came to a stop he did a roll back right back into a lope. Visibility was getting worse as the storm continued to move in. The wind had picked up and the temperature had dropped.

Lightening flashed across the sky and John could see Tonto clearly on the ground. He reined up on Silver and dismounted before the stallion could come to a stop. John ran to Tonto and rolled him onto his back. Tonto grimaced and grabbed his side.

"Tonto, why didn't you say something?" John asked and tried to get a good look at the wound.

"It not...feel…so bad…at first," Tonto managed. A bolt of lightning struck a little close for comfort and the air rumbled around them. John flinched and Silver jolted. He wanted to look that wound over but he really didn't have time. They needed shelter and John didn't know the area very well.

John pulled Tonto up and got him to his feet. Tonto tried to hold himself up but his legs couldn't do it. John got a good hold of him and looked to Silver.

"Here Silver,"

The white stallion came up close to them.

"Alright, Tonto, help me out," The Ranger asked. Tonto leaned against Silver and grabbed the saddle horn. He tried to pick up his foot and John caught it before Tonto could drop it. With Tonto's foot in the stirrup it was easier for them to get Tonto up. That was when John got a clear view of Tonto's back and saw a second wound. Judging by the sizes he could tell Tonto had been shot in the back. John made sure Tonto was center in the saddle before hoisting himself up behind him.

John turned Silvers head in the direction he knew the closest road was. He followed it towards town and pushed Silver onward. Silver collected himself into a smooth, cadenced, working lope. John wrapped an arm around Tonto's torso, put pressure on the wound in his stomach, and held Tonto close to his chest. He rode on a double rein and was grateful Silver was well versed in neck reining. That was when the rain started. They were riding into the storm.

The wind picked up even more and the rain just poured over top of them. At the first sign of civilization, a small homestead, they were all drenched. The rain was running off of the rangers hat, dripping down Tonto's face, and soaking their clothes through. Another bolt of lightning provided enough light for John to see the farm house.

It was far too late to be knocking on doors wearing a mask on a normal night, let alone a hellish one like that. John then looked to the barn. It was far enough from the house that he wouldn't be seen going in through the rain. He urged Silver on.

Once to the barn, The ranger side passed up to the door so he wouldn't have to dismount to open it. He worked it like a gate and stopped just inside. He didn't want to risk hitting their heads on a rafter.

"Good work Silver," John said as he got down.

John pulled Tonto down from the saddle and cradled his friend as he waited for lightening to brighten up the barn. When it did flash the ranger saw a pile of hay and laid Tonto across it. He then looked about for a lantern. Once one was found and lit John ran to his saddlebags and retrieved the medical supplies.

He knelt down next to Tonto and unbuckled his gun belt and then his other belt. Tonto opened his eyes and groaned out in pain when John grazed the wound while pulling off his shirt.

"I'm sorry Tonto, but stay with me," John told him. John began to treat the wound as Tonto fought to stay conscious.

"Tonto, you remember the first time we met?" The ranger asked.

"Me…hurt plenty bad…like now," Tonto panted.

"That's right, I took care of you then and I can do it now," John told him. Tonto laid his head back and his eyes were starting to shut.

"Hey! Tonto! What ever happened to that nag I gave you?" John asked. Tonto opened his eyes and looked to John.

"Me…keep her many years….She have many pretty paint colts….Scout, him her last," Tonto told him.

"Really?" The ranger asked as he worked and listened. He was starting to calm down, listening to Tonto.

"She die….she rear up in ambush….take bullet….me have to find Scout….buy him back," Tonto added.

"I didn't know that about Scout," John said and glanced over to the open barn door. He had lost track of Scout while trying to save Tonto. John shook his head and looked back to Tonto. He would worry about finding Scout later.

Tonto lost the battle and fell unconscious. John did everything he could, he packed as much gauze into each of the wounds as he could and wrapped them tightly. He cursed the fact that he didn't know where they were. Tonto needed a doctor but John would be riding blind if he went out in search of one.

Once John did all he could he sat back and took a deep breath. It was then he realized how wet and cold he was. He felt Tonto and the Indian was freezing too.

Everything he had was soaked in the storm. He turned up the lamp and looked around the barn. There were two stalls against the back of the barn. Hanging over the doors were two bundles of fabric. Horse blankets.

The ranger ran over and grabbed both blankets. He came back and laid down one blanket. He got down on it, pulled Tonto to him, laid Tonto so he was laying back against the ranger's chest, wrapped the bottom blanket around them, then wrapped the other blanket over top of them, and tucked it around them.

John carefully rubbed Tonto's skin to try and warm him up. He kept his eyes on the barn door. At the first hint of light he was going to mount up and find that damn doctor. Silver had been eating on the hay on the floor but he picked his head up suddenly. John had learned to rely on the behavior of both Tonto and their horses when it came to awareness of his surroundings. He pulled a gun from his belt and had it on the door after getting it free of the covers.

Silver walked to the door and cried out into the storm. Scout came trotting into the barn not a moment too soon. Something hard could be heard hitting the roof. The ranger could make out that it was hailing now. John let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the pinto. John put his gun back and relaxed. The horse shook the rain from his coat and joined Silver in eating hay.


	2. Chapter 2

John didn't want it to happen and didn't really know when it did but he fell asleep to the rain. And hours passed. The storm passed and the sun rose. A young brown haired green eyed boy named Michael awoke and prepared to do his morning chores. First thing was to feed the horses and turn them out.

Michael stepped outside and paused at the cool air. The storm had brought in some cold weather with it. He went back inside and grabbed a long sleeved shirt and shrugged it on. He also put his father's hat on before he started for the barn. The hat was a little big but he didn't mind.

Michael stopped halfway to the barn when he noticed the door was hanging open. He walked forward slowly hoping the storm had done that even though he remembered locking the hatch. The boy got to the door and slowly opened it. He wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved when he found two horses inside.

"Hello?" Michael asked. The horses came over to him and smelled him. Michael looked around them and saw two people lying on the hay pile. He went to the work bench and grabbed his squirrel rifle. He aimed it at them and approached them. One man had his face hidden by his hat and the other was an Indian. The Indian didn't look so good. For a Redskin he was extremely pale. Michael reached out and put a hand in front of his mouth. He was breathing but not by much.

Michael then lifted the other man's hat and found him to be masked.

"Outlaws," Michael took a step back and then poked the masked man with the end of his gun. He jolted from his sleep and looked up at Michael.

The ranger saw the kid and the daylight coming in the barn.

"Tonto!" He gasped and looked to his friend. He held Tonto's face but he didn't respond.

"He's still breathing!" Michael said to him, not lowering his gun. The ranger actually looked at Michael.

"Easy Son, I'm not at outlaw," John told him.

"Then why are you wearing a mask?" Michael asked.

"I have my reasons, where does the doctor around here live? My friend was shot chasing down horse rustlers," John told him.

"I know where the doc lives but I'm not leaving you here. On your feet we're taking that Injun inside and see what my Ma has to say!"

John didn't want to force the boy into doing anything. The ranger didn't realize how warm his cocoon was until he got out from under those covers. His still wet, warm, clothes began to steam in the cold air. John made sure Tonto remained bundled and picked him up. John walked from the barn with the boy in tow. Silver and Scout wandered out behind them and made their way to the grass area behind the house.

"Ma!" The boy yelled out. They got to the door of the house and it opened.

"What you yellin' fer, Michael?" A little girl answered the door.

"Open that door and get out the way Lizzy!" The boy said. The young lady listened to her bother and opened the door. John carried Tonto inside and laid him across the daybed in the living room.

A woman came in and gasped when she saw the Ranger.

"What on Earth?" She exclaimed.

"Found these two sodbusters in the barn Ma, that Redskins hurt pretty bad," Micheal explained.

"A Good Indian is a dead Indian!" The woman spat bitterly. John stood tall. In a swift move he yanked the squirrel gun from Michael's hands and pulled out one of his revolver's.

"Ma, I'm sorry," Michael said.

"It's all right boy,"

"Listen here, this man is my friend! He's saved my life time and time again. And we're both on the side of the law despite this mask. Now he needs a doctor, are you going to help me or not?" John snapped.

"Michael, go get Dr. Pierce and bring him here," The boy's mother said.

"Wait, Richard Pierce?" John asked. She nodded.

"Yes, you know him?" She asked.

"Give him this and he'll come immediately," John said and gave Michael a bullet from his belt. Michael took it and looked at it.

"Silver…a Silver bullet?" The boy gasped when he realized who was standing before him.

"Dr. Pierce," John said.

"Yes, Sir!" The boy said and darted out the door and ran for the barn to get his horse.

The ranger holstered his gun and handed the woman the boy's gun. She took it suspiciously. John sat down on the edge of the daybed and reached to Tonto. He was warm to the touch. He pulled the blankets off of him and looked at the gauze. It was soaked through but he didn't dare pull it free.

"Mister what happened?" Lizzy asked and came over.

"He was shot by one of the men who stole horses from the K bar k," John answered and pulled the blanket back up.

"He was trying to get them back?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes he was," The ranger answered.

"Poor Indian," Lizzy went to kiss Tonto but her mother grabbed her.

"Don't touch him Elizabeth!" She snarled. John gave her a stern look.

"Racism is quite ugly on you Ma'am," John said.

"I have my reasons for hating his kind and it's Mrs. Parker," She answered him.

"Well, he'll be gone as soon as he's able, I apologize for the inconvenience," John said snidely.

"Excuse me I have to fix breakfast, I trust you're not hungry," Mrs. Parker just shook her head and went into the kitchen.

"She's just upset because Daddy isn't home yet," Lizzy said and climbed into one of the chairs.

"Lizzy, come help me please!" Mrs. Parker said sternly from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," The little said and got back down. She walked past them.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak you some bacon," Lizzy whispered before going through the door into the kitchen. Any other day that little girl would have made him smile but he just didn't have the heart.

John had never seen time pass so slowly. He began to pace as he waited for the boy to return. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Tonto take in a deep breath and come too.

"Tonto!" John came back to his friends side.

"Kemsoabe….me can't breathe…" Tonto managed.

"Alright Tonto I can loosen your bandages," John said and pulled the blankets away from Tonto.

"Kemo…sabe…." Tonto then went completely limp.

"Tonto! TONTO!" John yelled. When Tonto didn't respond John tried to feel his pulse not even realizing he was wearing his gloves. He failed to feel a pulse from Tonto and laid his forehead against Tonto's chest. He felt rage building up in him along with grief. He took in a deep breath and tried to fight back tears.

The ranger put his forehead to Tonto's.

"I'm Sorry Kemosabe, I failed you," John said and slipped Tonto's head band off and wrapped it around his hand. John got to his feet and turned towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" Mrs. Parker asked. She had come in when she'd heard him yelling.

"Tell Dr. Pierce to take care of Tonto and take his horse with him, I will come back for him in a few days to take him home," He told her.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry. I can tell he meant something to you even if he didn't to me," She said. John paused before he continued out the door.

Dan Reid pulled up his reins as he came to the house of Dr. Richard Pierce. He was on his way to meet up with Tonto and his uncle. He was passing through Stockton and his uncle had told him about Dr. Pierce. Dan tied Viktor to the hitching post and made his way to the house. He knocked on the door and waited. He could hear someone in the house.

"Good Morning," Dr. Pierce said upon opening the door.

"Morning, are you Dr. Pierce?" Dan asked.

"I am, can I help you?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Well a friend of mine told me if I ever pass through Stockton I should stop by. My friend has a horse like mine, carries bullets like this, and wears a mask," Dan said holding out a silver bullet.

"Ahh yes, come on in. I was just sitting down to breakfast," Dr. Pierce invited Dan in.

"Thank you," Dan said and started to go inside. Dr. Pierce was distracted by someone coming down the road.

"Well Breakfast may have to wait," He said. Dan looked back to the road and saw a young boy coming to a hard stop at the hitching post next to Viktor.

"What is it Michael?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"It's the Lone Ranger, he said to come quick to give you this," Michael said holding out a bullet.

"Is the Ranger hurt?" Dan asked as he and the doctor walked across the yard.

"No it's his friend, the Indian," Michael told them.

"Tonto?" Dan asked,

"I'll get my bag," Pierce said.

"Where's your horse?" Dan asked.

"The corral, the saddles just inside the barn on the left," The doctor answered. Dan ran around the house to the barn and got the horse ready. When both men were mounted they followed Michael back to his home.

They came to a stop and Dan saw Scout grazing on his own, still tacked up. He didn't see hide nor hair of Silver. He was getting a bad feeling about that.

"Where's Uncle John?" He whispered to himself as he dismounted and tied his horse. Dr. Pierce hurried inside with Michael. Dan was right behind them.

"Dr. Pierce…I'm afraid you're too late," Mrs. Parker was holding her daughter and pacing the living room. Dr. Pierce looked to the daybed and saw Tonto. He went over to investigate what had happened.

"He said to take care of him and his horse, that he'd be back in a few days to take him home," She added. Dr. Pierce sat next to Tonto and pulled back the blankets. He went to undo the bandages and Tonto jolted and cried out in pain.

"Oh thank God!" Dan said putting a hand on his chest and the other on his belt. He walked around the bed to Tonto's other side.

"Kemo…sabe," Tonto tried and opened his eyes.

"He's not here Tonto, it's Dan and Dr. Pierce," Dan said and held Tonto's hand.

"Dan? Me…can't breathe!" Tonto asked. Dr. Pierce pulled out his stethoscope and began to listen around the wound.

"I'm going to apologize in advance Mrs. Parker, There's going to be a lot of blood." Dr. Pierce said and began to pull everything from the wound.

"I may need your help," Dr. Pierce said with a glance to Dan.

"Anything," Dan said.

"So how do you know Tonto and the Ranger?" Dr. Pierce asked as he began to work.

"I've ridden with them since I was a kid, I've been in college for a few years now and I visit them on my vacations," Dan answered. Dr. Pierce looked at him.

"Where are you studying?"

"Yale, I'm studying law," Dan told him.

"You come all the way from Connecticut just to visit people you used to ride with?" Dr. Pierce asked. Dan watched as he got out tools and bottles, rinsed his hands and Tonto's wound, and then took the tools to the bloody mess that was Tonto's side. Tonto had clenched his eyes shut and put his head back.

Dan looked around for the woman. She had taken the children into the kitchen. Dan looked back at the Doctor.

"Tonto's my legal guardian," Dan said.

"Tonto?"

"Yes, you can't exactly have an identity when you wear a mask can you?" Dan asked.

"You look like him, the shape of your face, your jaw, and your eyes," Dr. Pierce said.

"He's my uncle, now I'm only telling you this because you seem like someone I can trust," Dan started.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," Dr. Pierce said and made an incision and Tonto began to bleed profusely.

"There we go," Pierce said.

"I'm glad that puts you at ease, it's scaring the hell out of me!" Dan snapped.

"He was bleeding on the inside of his body, it was building pressure and making it hard for him to breathe," Pierce explained. Tonto began to breathe easier and lost a lot of the tension he had been holding.

"Now the hard part begins," Dr. Pierce said.

"Fantastic," Dan replied sarcastically and sat up to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed and Dan helped Pierce every bit he could. Tonto came in and out of consciousness. Mrs. Parker checked on them periodically and kept the children out of the way. She would bring them whatever Dr. Pierce asked for and pick up around them. The boy had snuck out to do his days chores and he caught Scout.

Mrs. Parker was beginning to prepare supper when Dr. Pierce got Tonto completely patched up and neatly bandaged.

"Now it's up to him," Pierce said.

"Can we move him?" Dan asked.

"I wouldn't just yet,"

"Are you going to stay here with him until you can?" Dan asked.

"I'll have to,"

"Good, I'm going after the Ranger. I don't know how he thought Tonto was dead, but knowing that he does there's no tellin' what he'll do. I have to find him and tell him." Dan said and found his hat.

"It will be dark in a few of hours," Dr. Pierce said.

"The moon will be almost full tonight, plenty of light to track him, especially with last nights storms having washed away any old prints on the trail. I'll be back as soon as I find him," Dan said and walked out the door not even stopping to wash the dried blood from his hands and clothes.

* * *

John looked down at the camp site he had left three men tied the night before. Their bonds had been cut and they had left during the storm. Most of their tracks had been pounded out by the rain and swollen river. He swung back up onto Silver and turned him into the direction of town. He would have to put on a disguise and find out information there. He would start with the horses, if he found the thieves he'd find the one that shot Tonto in the back. He didn't know what he would do after that even though he was sure it wasn't something that any honest lawman would approve of.

* * *

Dan found himself at the edge of a river. Dan looked at the tracks as Viktor paced. He used everything Tonto had taught him about tracking. He could tell his uncle had dismounted to try and read tracks before mounting up again and leaving. He headed for the river.

Dan crossed the river that came up to Viktors withers. He found Silvers tracks on the other side of the water and followed them. It looked like John had headed back to town. In fact he followed the tracks all the way to town. John had stopped before he actually got to town but he rode right down Main Street.

Dan knew John was smarter than that, he had to of been wearing a costume. He would have followed the tracks but once he got into town it was a muddy boggy mess. He didn't even see Silver down the road. He may have already been out of town. Dan stopped outside the café and dismounted. He tied off Viktor and noticed Viktor's solid hide legs were now coated in black muck halfway up his canon bones. Dan shook his head and went inside. Viktor's needing a bath seemed a tad meaningless compared to finding his uncle before he did something he would regret.

Dan went to the cafe and the tender greeted him.

"What can I get for ye'?" The Tender asked.

"I'm hunting down my uncle, he's an old man, asks a lot of questions. He gets it in his mind to ask questions and he doesn't stop until he's worn out his welcome," Dan said. The Tender nodded.

"Yes sir he was here around lunchtime, asking questions about the hombres that have been steeling horses off the K Bar K, though the K Bar K isn't the only ranch around that finds it missing a few more heads every morning." The man told him.

"Old man's going to get himself killed, what else did he ask you?" Dan asked.

"Who I thought that might have done it, where they might be taking the horses," He said. Dan shook his head.

"I'll take a sandwich to go, he thinks himself a lawman," Dan grumbled and acted annoyed with his Uncle.

"Oh he wasn't a problem, rather a nice old man, do you have to track him down like this often?" He asked.

"Only when he gets into a wild mood," Dan replied. The tender laughed.

"I'll get you that sandwich," He said and went to the kitchen. Dan waited for him to return.

"Thank you, What did you end up telling him? It might point me in his direction," Dan asked laying money on the counter and taking the food.

"Just that there are quite a few hidden canyons north of here to hide livestock and the only place I can imagine people that could do that would be down at the gambling joint," He answered.

"Thanks again," Dan said and left the café.

"Good luck,"

* * *

John had just about give up on finding those men in town when he had sat in the gambling house for over an hour. He sat at the bar and nursed the first bit of alcohol he had had in years. He hadn't drank spirits since he had been inducted into the Texas Rangers and his brother got him so ridiculously drunk he swore off the stuff forever. That was until his partner, the only man besides his nephew he trusted, the only one whom had seen him without his mask and brought him back from the brink of death more than once, was killed. John ran it over and over again in his head as he stared down at the headband wrapped around his fist. About how he had missed that fourth man. How Tonto would still be alive if he hadn't slipped up.

John threw back the rest of the shot and the bar tender refilled the glass on request. A man came to the bar and ordered a pitcher. John looked over at him and looked him up and down. He saw rope burns around both wrists. He took a long look at the mans face and indeed he was one of the men he had left tied by the river.

"What are you staring at old timer!?" The man growled. He was definitely one of the men, John recognized the voice.

"Oh nothin' Sonny! Just takin' a look at ye', Say what business are ya in friend?" He asked.

"None of your business old man!" He snapped.

"Easy, Easy, just askin' a question young feller! No need to get all snippy!" John puffed. The man took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm sorry alright, I had a long night!" He said.

"It's alright sonny, that gully washer of a storm keep you up last night?" John asked.

"Yeah, I was out riding in it, trying to track down a bunch of fool horses that busted through their corral gate, only found three of them," He said.

"Well, shoot boy, don't ye know horses will find their way back to the their barns when let loose long enough, they know where to get their grain, see!" John said.

"That's all fine and dandy except those nags were fresh bought,"

"I see, so your barn wasn't their barn,"

"Exactly!" The man said.

"Well, you need any help I'd be glad to ride with ye this evenin' and try and track em down," John offered.

"Naw, thanks Old timer, we'll make do," The man said.

"Come now, you see that fine white stallion outside?"

"Yeah, he's gorgeous,"

"He's mine and he's the fastest darned thing in the country, he can chase down anything I please. We could certainly help track down some lost ponies. I just hate to see young folks in binds like that," John told him, keeping up the act. He was hoping he was laying out some pretty good bait. If nothing else they would hopefully try to catch Silver and then the Ranger could catch them red handed.

"Well…Let me talk on it with my partners, I'll let you know," He said.

"You do that," John said and slugged back that second shot of whiskey as the man carried his pitcher back to his table.

When Ben returned to his table his comrades looked up from their poker cards. Mika, the man whom had actually done the shooting of Tonto was the first to speak.

"What the hell took so long?" He asked.

"Talking to that Old man at the bar, he's got a pretty white stallion we could take off his hands, thinks he could help us track down our missing horses that got loose in last nights storm," Ben said and the others laughed.

"Those horses are back in their stalls at the K bar K by now," A man named Wade remarked. Mika looked at the horse again and then over to the 'old' man.

"Alright, last one then we lay low, got it!?" Mika said and made sure each of his men nodded in agreement.

"Bring him over here," Mika said and Ben did as he was told.

* * *

Dan left the gambling house with a direction to head in, North. Once he got out of town he found Silvers shoe marks again. He was getting closer. Very close actually. He couldn't have been more than half an hour behind them.

As they rode into the hills John fell behind the other riders, they actually pushed their horses to get ahead of him. He began to take off the disguise of the old man and put his mask back on. He took off the vest and let it fall to the ground. He wore his blue outfit beneath it. He dropped the reins and cued Silver with his spurs. Silver picked up speed as John drew his pearl handled guns from behind his back.

The Ranger fired at the two men closest to him in the shoulders and they fell from their horses. The third was struck in the arm and John pulled him from his stead as he passed. The last one was the one he didn't tie up, the one he let slip through his fingers, the one that shot Tonto.

Mika reined up and looked back at the Lone Ranger.

"What the f-, you, you're the Lone Ranger!?" He growled. Silver came into a sliding stop to avoid colliding with Mika's horse but John threw himself forward. He tackled Mika from his horse and knocked his gun away. The two began to fight and John fought with an anger he had never fought with before. He punched Mika across the jaw in each direction and then in the stomach hard enough for Mika to lose his dinner in the dirt.

John then began to kick the outlaw repeatedly. Mika was slung to the side and rolled onto his back. John got over top of him and kneeled down. He put the barrel of one of his guns to Mika's forehead.

"Hey come on now! Doesn't the Lone Ranger always let the bad guy live?" Mika said desperately, his face was a busted up mess.

"This isn't a fairytale," John growled and reached his thumb up onto the hammer.

"I'm just a horse thief, what are you so pissed about?" Mika asked and tried to pry John off of him. John didn't budge.

"Do you remember an Indian from last night? He was trying to herd those horses back to their rightful owners…you shot him!" John told him.

"Yeah I shot some filthy redskin, so what?" Mika growled.

"He was my friend, You shot him in the back!" John snarled back at him.

"Oh I see, you're an Indian lover! Let me guess 'Running Buffalo' died on you did he?" Mika laughed. John pistol whipped him hard across the jaw.

"His name was Tonto," The Ranger said and put the barrel back against his head.

"Ranger stop!" A voice yelled. Mika looked up to see a young kid on a white horse come to a stop and dismount. John's eyes never left Mika.

"Kid, help me! Lone ranger's finally cracked up!" Mika said and got pistol whipped again.

"Ranger stop! Please!" Dan walked carefully up next to his uncle.

"This isn't you, this isn't what you stand for and this isn't what Tonto stands for! This goes against everything you've taught me," Dan tried.

"Stood, what Tonto stood for," John corrected him and pulled the hammer back on his gun.

"Never mind kid you're not helping," Mika said.

"Shut up!" Dan snapped at him.

"And it is stands, Tonto is alive," Dan told him. John looked up to his nephew.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"I was at Dr. Pierce's house this morning when the boy came to get him, we got to the house in time. Tonto's alive!" Dan explained.

"I watched him die," John replied.

"I thought so too, I thought he was dead when we got there but he woke up. I wouldn't lie to you!" Dan said and reached a hand out to John's shoulder.

"He's alive?" John questioned. Dan nodded.

"Great now can you get off me?" Mika asked. John glared back down at him and assaulted him with the butt of his gun once again. This time Mika went limp and fell unconscious. John got to his feet.

"Let's get these guys to the sheriff's office and go see Tonto," Dan said. John nodded and pulled Mika back to his horse. He tied him onto his stead before mounting Silver. They rounded up the other three and quickly got back to the sheriff's office.

John rushed through the whole thing and he and Dan headed back to the homestead immediately. It was late when they got back to the house. Only one light was lit in the living room. They came in quietly and Dr. Pierce was sitting by the light reading.

"You found him," Dr. Pierce smiled and looked over his glasses. Dan nodded to him.

"How is he?" John asked.

"Very weak and he will be for a while, it's been touch and go all day. With proper care he can pull through…and…he's been asking for you," Dr. Pierce told him. John walked over to the day bed and sat on the edge.

"Just tell me what I need to do," John said.

"Well by the look of you, get some rest. You won't be helping Tonto if you're exhausted," Dr. Pierce told him. John removed his hat, sat on the ground, and rested his head against the bed. John didn't realize how tired he actually was, he was asleep two breathes later. Dan looked to Dr. Pierce and shook his head. Dr. Pierce handed Dan a pillow from the chair.

"Lay him down before he gets a kink in his neck," Dr. Pierce laughed. Dan nodded. He put the pillow down and gently pulled his uncle back and laid him across the floor. He took the rangers hat and boots.

"The Lone Ranger is as loyal to Tonto as Tonto is to the Lone Ranger," Dr. Pierce said. Dan smiled and sat across from the doctor.

"And that is what I was raised on," Dan smiled and got comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is getting too risky!" Adam spoke.

"What's risky? They're my cattle!" Malcom snapped. Malcom was a dark haired green eyed man dressed in the basic western attire.

"They don't know that!" Adam said again. Adam was a large built, hard edged man with black hair.

"You going to come out and say it's you? You ran out on your family how long ago now? They think you got bush wacked by Injuns!" Clay said across the table from the both of them. Clay was a laid back sort of man. He lit a match off his boot and lit his cigarette.

"Yeah and it's going to stay that way, That naggin woman always tryin' ta tell me what to do! Those kids also bitchin at me to play with them all the time, teach the boy to ride…jump on and don't cry if you get bucked off that's how I learned!" Malcom complained.

"Then why'd you marry the broad?" Clay asked.

"She was a wild cat before she had them damn kids!" Malcom grumbled.

"And the best you could think of to get out of it was fake your death? Why not just walk away if you hate them so much?" Clay asked.

"Because that crazy bitch would follow me!" Malcom said.

"I think your yellah! And Yellah to a female!"

"You don't know her! Now we gonna get that cattle or not?" Malcom asked. Clay laughed and nodded.

"Of course,"

* * *

John awoke to Dan gently shaking him. The ranger opened his eyes to see it was becoming daylight. John then bolted up and looked to Tonto.

"He's fine, I need your help to move him to a bed. Mrs. Parker said we can put him in the guest room," Dan said.

"Dr. Pierce said it was okay to move him?" John asked tiredly. He reached up to adjust his mask and paused when the leather tugged painfully at his skin. He hadn't taken it off since he ran to through the rain and dirt. It was stiff and stuck to his skin and he could feel the bits of sand grinding beneath it.

"Yes he did, and when was the last time you cleaned your mask or your face?" Dan asked when his uncle winced in pain.

"I'll take care of it in a minute," John said and got to his feet. He gently picked Tonto up into his arms. Dan tried to help but John already had him.

"I've carried him before," The ranger assured him. Tonto had always been a light, thin man. Dan went ahead of him and opened the door. Dan shut and locked the door after they were in. Then he went around and pulled the blankets back on the bed. John laid Tonto on the bed and noticed the dried blood on Tonto's torso. He also realized Tonto still had his moccasins on.

"Does that pitcher have water in it?" John asked. Dan went to the pitcher and basin.

"I'll get some," Dan said when he found it empty.

"Thank you Dan, I am sorry that something always has to happen when you come to visit," John said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Tonto. He reached behind his head and pulled his mask off.

"I'm not, If nothing happened I'd have nothing to tell my classmates. I'm only sorry Tonto got so hurt. It's the one thing that scares me about all this the most. Bad guys aim to kill and they all want to kill the both of you," Dan said. John looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry Dan,"

"Don't be, you do and have done a lot of good. It's the risk every sheriff, marshal, and law officer takes. I'll bring you the water and then I'll got out and get the plants Tonto uses to make that salve for your face. Once of these times…that's going to scare," Dan said.

"Is it that bad?" John asked and reached to it. He hissed when he touched it, it was very tender. He couldn't see it but he could feel the red line around where the edge of the mask was.

"Yeah, you're going to need to clean your face when I bring this water back!" Dan replied and went back out the door after unlocking it. John looked to Tonto and noticed his hair wasn't flawlessly slicked back. It was starting to fall out of the bun and hanging in his face. John then unwound the head band that was still around his fist. He set the band on the night stand and reached under Tonto's neck and untied his war bun and pulled the hair loose. Tonto looked so different with his hair down, John rarely saw it anyway but up.

Dan came back in with the pitcher and filled the basin.

"Alright, I'll be back," Dan said and went back out the door. John got up and walked to the basin. He took the rag from the side and dunked it into the water. He wrung it out and walked to the bed. He sat beside Tonto and began to wash the excess blood from his body. Tonto took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Easy Tonto, you're alright," John told him. Tonto looked to him and seemed to relax.

"Kemosabe," Tonto breathed. John smiled.

"Kemosabe," He said back to him.

"We get horses?" Tonto asked.

"You don't remember?" John asked.

"I..." Tonto looked like whatever energy he had just had left him and he sank back. He was fighting to stay awake.

"Tonto, sleep," John said firmly. Tonto gave in and passed back out. John took a deep breath and looked to the empty side of the bed. He too was exhausted and sleep sounded like a fantastic idea. The ranger finished cleaning Tonto up and pulled the blankets back. He pulled Tonto's moccasins off. He set them on the ground and tucked Tonto back in. John looked down at his feet and realized his shoes were gone and so was his hat.

"Dan," He realized and took his gun belt off before walking around the bed. He set the belt on the trunk at the end of the bed. John didn't even bother pulling the sheets back, he laid down, and he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

John was awoken again by Dan. This time it was by the scent of the salve he was making. He took a deep breath and grimaced.

"Ouh, I'd recognize that stuff anywhere," John said as he rolled over to face his nephew. He had been facing Tonto. Dan was sitting on his side of the bed.

"The worse it smell," Dan started.

"The better it work, Kemosabe!" John and Dan said in unison. They imitated Tonto's wisdom and accent. John sat up and took the bowl of salve.

"Was Mrs. Parker mean to you yesterday?" Dan asked.

"Yes and no, she didn't turn us away thank goodness but she wasn't exactly welcoming to Tonto. I'm just glad he was unconscious, he deals with enough racism," John said and began spreading the green paste over his face.

"Well, when I came in she was in the kitchen getting breakfast started, she stopped me. She said that she was ashamed of how she acted yesterday. Then she told me about her husband," Dan said.

"What about her husband?" John asked.

"Apparently he and a group of men were ambushed by renegade Indians while out on a drive. She doesn't actually know what happened, they never found her husband's remains," Dan said. John sighed and looked towards the door.

"No wonder she was bitter towards Tonto," John replied and finished coating his face.

"I told her the actions of renegades shouldn't be held against all Indians, she wants to apologize to you and Tonto." Dan added. John nodded.

"I wonder if we could find her some answers about her husband…" John trailed off.

"I could go into town and talk to the Sheriff," Dan offered. John nodded.

"That would be a good start but after breakfast and rest, you've been up all night haven't you?" John asked. Dan shrugged.

"Here, get some rest, I'll go get the bed rolls. If I put them all on top of each other it will make a real comfortable bed." John said and got up.

"No sir, you don't have to,"

"Sleep Dan," John said firmly and walked to the door. Dan sat on the bed and watched his Uncle put the bowl on the dresser and look around.

"Wait, Dan where are my boots and hat?" He asked.

"By the front door sir," Dan said.

"Thanks Dan," John walked through the house as quietly as he could. He came into the living room as the young boy, Michael was pulling on his shoes.

"Morning," John greeted him. Michael look up and paused.

"You've got something on your face," He said sarcastically.

"Yes, It's a healing salve, sometime I get dirt under my mask and it just rubs me raw," John said as he found his boots.

"I know what that's like, like getting hay under your belt," Michael said. John laughed and nodded.

"I imagine so," John replied as he slipped the shoes on. He walked outside with Michael.

"I see our horses are enjoying the pasture but where did our saddles get off to?" John asked.

"They're in the barn on the saddle rack I made,"

"You made a saddle rack?"

"Yes sir, I'm pretty good with my hands, I made as a surprise for my pa," Michael told him.

"I'm sure he will be very proud of you," John said.

"He may have been, but he's not coming back. Mom doesn't think I know he's dead," Michael replied.

"You don't tell her?" John asked. Michael shook his head.

"She gets so upset every time someone mentions him," Michael said when they got to the barn. He opened the doors and went inside.

"You're a good son, Michael. What are your plans for the day?" John asked.

"Feed the animals, go check the cattle, see how many have been taken today," Michael said.

"Someone's stealing your cattle?" John asked.

"I think so but Ma doesn't believe me, they've been disappearing, I've been finding horse tracks herding them out but Ma keeps saying they're just wandering off! She doesn't understand! She doesn't know how to run a ranch! We don't have a lot of cattle but me and Mr. Turner can't do it all, he has his own cattle to run," Michael vented to the Ranger. John leaned against the work bench and listened to the poor boy.

"Who's Mr. Turner?" John asked.

"Neighbor, he's a widower and has been trying to get Ma's attention but she keeps trying to tell us that Pa's coming back someday! Mr. Turner's a good man, I really like him and Ma seems to really like him too," Michael said. John smiled down at Michael.

"All the more reason to tell your mother that you know," John said. Michael shrugged.

"I guess…" He replied.

"How about I help you with your chores and you show me where you cattle have been…wandering off," John offered. Michael smiled.

"Deal,"


End file.
